Nickelodeon Australia
|launch_date = October 23, 1995|closing_date = December 31, 2009 (probably)|country = Australia|language = English|website = nickelodeon.com.au}}Nickelodeon Australia is the Australian counterpart of the Nickelodeon network in the United States. History Nickelodeon was launched on October 23, 1995, on the newly launched Foxtel and Austar cable/subscription television platforms, offering live action shows and cartoons. Originally the channel timeshared with Nick at Nite which began at 8pm weekends and 10pm Saturdays, and ended at 6am. From July 1 1998, the channel gained an extra half hour on weekdays, moving Nick at Nite back to. 8:30pm. On January 2, 2000, the channel introduced "More Nick", extending it's broadcast hours to 10pm every night of the week. Eventually in July/August 2000, Nick at Nite closed and Nickelodeon broadcast for 24 hours. Nickelodeon was also added to the Optus Television service in December 2002. In the late 1990s and early 2000s, the channel began broadcasting more Australian-produced shows, rather than solely U.S. content. On March 14, 2004, Nick Jr. (Australia) launched as the first full, 24-hour TV channel designed for pre-school audiences in Australia. Before this, Nick Jr. was a morning and afternoon programming block on Nickelodeon, including shows that now get much more airtime on the full channel, such as Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2 hour-long time slot on Nickelodeon, but it was drastically shorter than it was before it became a full channel. Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. began broadcasting in Widescreen on March 2, 2009. Nick US began to use the new logo on September 28, 2009 while Nick Australia will start using the new logo beginning on January 1, 2010, while Nickelodeon UK and Latin America will use the new logo beginning in late-February/early-March 2010. Direct competitors to the network are Cartoon Network Australia (also launched in October 1995) and the first of the children's networks in Australia, Disney Channel Australia (launched in May 1995), as well as their respective sister channels, Boomerang (launched in March 2004, the same month as Nick Jr.) and Playhouse Disney (launched in December 2005). Former competitors to the network were Fox Kids Australia (also launched on 23 October 1995, discontinued on 31 January 2004) and ABC Kids (launched on 1 August 2001, discontinued on 30 June 2003). Programming Nickelodeon Australia mainly airs shows from the American Nickelodeon but also broadcasts a variety of non-American foreign (namely Canadian, British, and New Zealand) and locally-produced shows, some of which are detailed below. Other locally produced shows not included below are Nick Takes Over Your School, as well as an Australian version of Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids (Nick GAS). Shows * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 15/Love * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 64 Zoo Lane * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now!: The Series * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * All Grown Up! * All That * The Amanda Show * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Animalia * Angela Anaconda * Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze * The Angry Beavers * Animorphs * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Arthur * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Baby Backyardigans * Back at the Barnyard * The Backyardigans * Balamory * Being Eve * Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes * Bill and Ben * The Blobheads * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Blue Water High * The Boy * The Brothers García * Bruno * Camp Orange (including the second and third seasons (thus far), Camp Orange: Slimey Hollow and Camp Orange: The Mystery of Spaghetti Creek respectively) * Captain Flamingo * CatDog * Catscratch * Cave Party * ChalkZone * Chrissy Karaoke (aired in December 2005) * Clarissa Explains It All * Cooking for Kids with Luis * Cops & Robots: The Series * Count Duckula * Cousin Skeeter * Custer's Last Stand Up * * Cyberchase * DangerMouse * Danny Phantom (2003-2007) * Darcy's Wild Life * Dark Knights * Dark Oracle * Degrassi Junior High * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Doomsday: The Series * Dora the Explorer * Doug * Drake & Josh * Drosselmeyer * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Eizan & Okuni's Big Adventure * Eugenie Sandler, P.I. * Faireez * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fanta Babies: The Series * The Fairly OddParents * The Fairies * Fetch the Vet * Flight 29 Down * Flowgo's World * Four Eyes! * The Fairly OddParents * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Galaxy Squad * Generation O! * Genie in the House * Girls in Love * Go, Diego, Go! * Grange Hill * Gruff's Show Time * H.R. Pufnstuf * Henry's Life * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hi-5 * Hollywood 7 (also known as S Club 7 in Hollywood) * Hot Chunks * iCarly * I Am Frankie * I Got a Rocket! * Incredible Story Studio * Instant Star * Invader ZIM * Islandares * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jumanji * Jumpstart Jr. * Just a Kid * KaBlam! * Kappa Mikey * Kenan & Kel * The Koala Brothers * L.A. 7 (also known as S Club 7 in L.A.) * LazyTown * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Life with Derek * Little Bill * The Little Lulu Show * Little Robots * Loonatics * The Longhouse Tales * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magical DoReMi * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Making Fiends * Making the Band * Martin Mystery * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action * Maybe It's Me * Men in Black: The Series * Mew Mew Power * Miami 7 (also known as S Club 7 in Miami) * Miffy and Friends * The Mighty B! * Mission to Mars: The Series * Mona the Vampire * Mr. Meaty * The Mummy * My Best Friend is an Alien (known as I Was a Sixth Grade Alien in some countries) * My Dad the Rock Star * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Parents Are Aliens * My Secret Identity * The Naked Brothers Band * Naturally, Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Nick's Birthday Machine (a five-minute program formerly shown on weekday mornings) * Nickelodeon's Games and Sports (GAS) (based on the U.S. channel's game shows) * Nick Takes Over Your School * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Noah Knows Best * Noah's Island * Noddy and Friends * O'Grady * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Open Sesame * Oswald * Paz the Penguin * Pelswick * Peppa Pig * The Penguins of Madagascar * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Poochini's Yard * Puyo Puyo * Radio Active * The Ren and Stimpy Show * ReBoot * Renford Rejects * Ricky Sprocket * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Romeo! * Rotten Trolls * Roundhouse * Rugrats * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * The Sarah Jane Adventures * Saved by the Bell * Saved by the Bell: The College Years * Saved by the Bell: The New Class * Scaredy Camp * Secret Agent Man * Secret Mission Adventures * The Secret World of Alex Mack * Seriously Weird * Short 'n' Kerley * Shreducation * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * SK8-TV * Skyland * The Sleepover Club * Sinbad Sails Alone * Sister, Sister * Sorry, I've Got No Head * Space Goofs * SpongeBob SquarePants * Street Fighter * The Story of Tracy Beaker * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Salute Your Shorts * Taina * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * The Three Friends and Jerry * Totally Spies! * Treasure (the Australian animated television series) * Trollz * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * Trulli Tales * Turbo Dogs * Tutenstein * Two of a Kind * Unfabulous * Viva Piñata * Viva S Club * Wayside * Weirdsister College * What I Like About You * The Wild Thornberrys * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Worst Witch * Xcalibur * The X's * Yakkity Yak * The Yu & Rei Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yvon of the Yukon * Zoey 101 ''Hot Chunks'' Hot Chunks was a show starring Angus King as a variety of characters. It ran for two seasons in 1998 and 1999 and also had a spin-off special featuring the best dares, as well as the series of Hot Chunks animated shorts. ''Camp Orange'' Camp Orange launched in 2005 and was hosted by Dave Lawson. The adventure camp reality series features teams of kids competing in the great outdoors, using their wits to win prizes. The second, third, fourth seasons aired in 2006, 2007, and 2008 respectively. Camp Orange was hosted by Maude Garrett from 2006 onwards. In 2009, the highly successful fifth series, Camp Orange: The Final Frontier, brought a positive element into the competition by advising teams to "play nice" in order to be voted for the title of "Champ Orange" by their teammates. ''Juice'' Juice is a weekday morning show. It shows popular Nicktoons between 7am and 9am such as SpongeBob SquarePants and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Although the show was originally hosted, it no longer features a host. ''Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards'' The annual awards show commenced in 2003, celebrating kids' favourite choices in music, movies, books and more. Blocks ''Nick at Nite'' From Nickelodeon's opening date until 2001, Nickelodeon shared its channel with an Australian version of Nick at Nite. Much of the programming was similar to the U.S. channel at the time, including shows such as Mister Ed and Gilligan's Island. Eventually it was closed due to the expansion of Nickelodeon, as well as the existence of another classic TV channel, TV1, co-operated by another Viacom subsidiary, Paramount Pictures. Much of the programming was moved to TV1 and later some of it to the Sci Fi Channel.Rugrats Down Under 'Sarvo 'Sarvo is a block shown on weekday afternoons that was previously hosted by James Kerley and Dave Lawson. The duo left 'Sarvo on Friday, February 23, 2007. The new series which began on April 9, 2007, and is now hosted by Maude Garrett and Kyle Linahan. 'Sarvo airs in the afternoons and plays various Nicktoons such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Kappa Mikey, and Captain Flamingo as well as other shows such as Zoey 101. As well as children's programs, this show also offers other things such as interviews with celebrity guests and funny extras of what the hosts get up to. It has now ended and Maude & Kyle do different things with Nickelodeon Australia. ''Weekend Mornings'' Weekend Mornings is a block of two episodes each of four Nicktoons on Saturday and Sunday mornings. It was originally named Double Up but changed names to support Nickelodeon's new format in 2006. ''Saturday Nick Television'' Saturday Nick Television was a morning show that was launched in 2002 with the help of Britney Spears. This show was shot in Melbourne and involved games in which the live audience could participate in, celebrity interviews, performances, skits and more. Nickelodeon cancelled the show in 2005 due to a lack of audience numbers. ''Lunchtoon'' Lunchtoon is a weekday lunchtime block that has four half-hour episodes of a Nickelodeon show. It is usually played from 12pm to 2pm. ''Toons2Nite'' Nickelodeon also plays classic Nick shows such as Rocko's Modern Life and Aaahh!!! Real Monsters in the late night hours. It was originally named Classics, however it has since been rebranded Toons2Nite. Other projects Nick Takes Over Your Beach Over the summers of 1998/1999 and 1999/2000, Nickelodeon toured Australian beaches, setting up games and activities. Nickelodeon Magazine Australia The Australian Nickelodeon Magazine was a monthly magazine available in most newsagents and supermarkets between September 2005 and May 2006. In total, six issues were published before being dropped by Australian Consolidated Press. It was edited by former Australian Disney Adventures contributor, Santi Pintado. The Australian Nickelodeon Magazine content was borrowed heavily from its American counterpart, Nickelodeon Magazine. The first copy of the magazine was handed out free at the 2005 Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards. ''You're on Nick'' To support Nickelodeon Australia's new format, the network launched Moby Nick, a bus that would tour around Australia in places such as Sydney Olympic Park. Part of the bus was a small recording studio, where kids could say a sentence or two about what they could do, or who they were. The ten-second clips would be shown during the ads on Nickelodeon Australia shows. Hosts Current * Maude Garrett (2006-present) - Camp Orange: Slimey Hollow, Camp Orange: The Mystery of Spaghetti Creek, Camp Orange: The Curse of the Emerald Eye, 'Sarvo * Kyle Linahan (2007-2009) - 'Sarvo" Past * Angus King (1998 – 1999): Hot Chunks * Jamie (2003): 'Sarvo * Josh Quong Tart (2003): 'Sarvo * Dave "Kambo" Kambouris (2002 – 2003): sn:tv, Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards (2003) * Dave Lawson (2002 – 2007): sn:tv, Nick Takes Over Your School, Camp Orange, 'Sarvo, Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards (2005 and 2006) * Natalie Garonzi (2002 – 2003): sn:tv, Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards, 'Sarvo * Tony Brockman (2003 – 2005): 'Sarvo, Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards (2004) * James Kerley (2003 – 2007): 'Sarvo, Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards (2004, 2005 and 2006) * Emily Perry (2004 – 2005): sn:tv * Jesse Tobin (2004 – 2005): sn:tv See also * Sarvo - Nickelodeon Australia's most popular locally-produced show. * Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards - held each year. * Saturday Nick Television (sn:tv) - former weekend morning live show. * Nickelodeon - the American channel. * Nick Jr. Australia - Nickelodeon Australia's sister channel. External links * Official Nickelodeon Australia website * [http://www.nickelodeon.com.au/sarvo 'Sarvo mini-website] * Official Nick Jr. Australia website * Official American website References Category:Nickelodeon Category:Australian television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks